Processors, in general, have become more and more adjustable in nature. Graphics processors are one example of processors which have exhibited this trend. Such adjustability has primarily been driven by an increase in the programmability of various aspects of such processors. Just by way of example, graphics processors are equipped with various programmable shaders which are capable of adjusting graphics processing based on various factors such as particulars of a specific application, physical attributes of an output device, etc.
For example, graphics processors currently query information regarding an output device (e.g. a display, etc.) for tailoring processing for such device. Such information is typically provided by extended display identification data (EDID) which is defined by the video electronics standards association (VESA). Such EDID typically includes basic information about an output display and its capabilities, including vendor information, maximum image size, color characteristics, factory pre-set timings, frequency range limits, character strings for the output display name, serial number, etc.
Unfortunately, adjustments to graphics processors have typically been limited to the use of EDID, etc. FIG. 1 illustrates the current state of such graphics processor adjustments 102, 104, in accordance with the prior art. As shown, such graphics processor adjustments 102, 104, in general, are typically based on independent input and output parameters.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other limitations associated with the prior art.